


"I like it when you get jealous."

by wishfulwriter



Series: Life with Dan [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulwriter/pseuds/wishfulwriter
Summary: Get your hands off my man.





	"I like it when you get jealous."

I can’t stop the annoyed feeling from rising as I watch yet another girl shamelessly flirt with _my_ boyfriend. I know Daniel would never do anything to jeopardize our relationship; we love each other and I trust him. That doesn’t change the fact that I’m getting a bit jealous as the girl places her hand on his bicep. Daniel continues to chat with her and the other people in the group. When I’ve finished my drink and she still hasn’t let go of him I’ve had enough. I walk over to their group and slip my arm through Daniel’s.

“Hey, baby.” He smiles down at me and I send him a sweet smile before I slightly glare at the girl that now finally lets go of his arm; that’s right, get your hands of my man. The other’s in the circle don’t seem to notice but when I look back up at Daniel he raises his eyebrows at me and I can see a small smirk forming; he always says he likes it when I get a bit jealous. I just roll my eyes and focus on the conversation, but I don’t let go of Daniel and as the night progresses I rest my head against his shoulder. I can’t wait to go home and take these heels off.

Daniel notices that I’m getting tired. “We’ll go home soon baby.” He mutters before he presses a kiss to my temple and I tilt my head to smile up at him. He chuckles slightly at my tired smile and leans down to quickly peck my lips. This seems to get the attention of the girl that I almost forgot about.

“It’s a shame we won’t be able to sponsor you Daniel, I actually rather like you.” She says and when both Daniel and I give her a confused look she continues. “We need someone who sells and having a grey mouse as a girlfriend makes you a lot less sellable. When you figure out that you need someone who actually looks good standing next to you just give me a call, handsome.” She leans forward and presses a kiss dangerously close to his lips as she slips her card into the chest pocket of his suit jacket. She pats his chest once and sends him a seductive wink before she disappears. The whole situation shocks me so much that I don’t do anything at first, but then I start to feel more and more angry; who does she think she is? I’m with Daniel and she needs to keep her hands off him.

“Baby?” Daniel catches my attention and it’s then that I realize that I’ve tightened my grip on his arm.

“Shit, sorry.” I mutter as I loosen my grip. “Will you excuse us, please.” I politely say to the people that are standing with us before I pull Daniel with me.

“Babe?’ Daniel tries, but I keep walking. “Y/n, slow down.” He says as he pulls me to a stop. “Look at me.” He says and when I do I’m horrified by the lipstick stain next to his mouth; _her_ lipstick stain. Knowing that I won’t be able to stay at the event without causing a scene, I turn away from Daniel and make my way to the exit. When I’m outside I step away from the entrance and lean against the wall. I just need a moment to collect myself and then I can go back inside. It never comes to that though, because within a minute Daniel is standing in front of me with my coat.

“I was going to come back in.” I tell him and when I look up at him I’m relieved to see that he wiped the lipstick off his skin. I reach my hand up and brush my fingers over the place where she left a mark on him.

“I ran into Max on my way out, he told me I had some lipstick on me.” He explains. “Come on, lets get you home.” He holds up my coat for me and I give him a soft smile before I turn around to slip my arms in. When I turn back to face him my eyes find _her_. So before I follow Daniel to the car I decide to show her what she’ll never have. I pull Daniel down for a kiss and he immediately responds. His hands find my hips as my fingers tangle in his hair. We’re both breathing heavily when we pull away and I glance towards the girl to find her with a scowl on her face, which only causes my smile to grow. Daniel chuckles when he sees who I’m looking at. “I like it when you get jealous.” He grins before he pecks my lips and starts to lead me to the car.


End file.
